


In the Gym

by lea_ysaye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Hobbits for one Elf.</p><p>Written in 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Gym

He just loved this skin. This fragile, slim boy, right there in the shower, was the most beautiful thing Craig had seen in a log time. He knew he couldn't avert his eyes, and when Elijah smiled at him Craig knew he would take this angel home.

The next day, Craig and Dom were the last ones to leave. Craig moved his sore arms gingerly. The other man grinned. "Took the shit out of you today, mate, didn't I?" Craig thought about a grumpy answer for a second, but then he remebered how nice it was to be wrestled down in bed. So instead he winked at the Brit. "Hope you still have some strength left, though."

He fell onto the bench, exhausted. Two hobbits were just too much for him, he thought, holding his side, where Elijah had punched him during their impromptu wrestling match. Now Billy sat down right beside him. "Can be quite obnoxious, the lads, eh?" Craig looked up into calm green eyes.


End file.
